Battleship
by nadd
Summary: What's this? Natsume Hyuuga confessed using the classic game board, Battleship? How did he do it? Read and find out!


_**BattleShip**_

_**by**_

_**nadd**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tsubasa! Will you play Battleship with me? Please." said Mikan as she was really bored and had nothing to do

"I'm sorry Mikan. I have a lot of work to do." said Tsuabasa as he was carrying some boxes.

"Hmm, it's okay. I'll go and ask Narumi sensei then." she replied and off to find Narumi sensei

* * *

"Narumi sensei!"

"Oh hello there, Mikan-chan." said Narumi sensei with a big smile.

"Hey, Narumi sensei, will you play Battleship with me? Please." begged Mikan.

"Hmm, well...."

"Oh please Narumi sensei! I've asked Tsubasa to play with me but he had a lot of work to do"

"Mikan-chan, I would love to play Battleship with you but I also have a lot of work to do. Sorry" the teacher apologized

"Ohh umm, okay" Mikan said with a sad tone

"Hmm, why don't you ask Natsume to play Battleship with you?" suggested Narumi sensei.

"Wait, that perverted fox? You want me to play Battleship with him?"

Narumi smiled at his student "It won't hurt to ask right?"

"Hmm, fine. I'll ask him then" she then went headed towards the Sakura tree hoping to find the fire caster there.

* * *

"Nastume!" shouted Mikan as she saw Natsume on top of the Sakura tree.

"What do you want now polkadots?" he said with his usual dry tone.

"Stop calling me Polkadots, you perverted fox!"

"Hn."

"Uhh, Natsume, can you play Battleship with me?" Mikan asked nicely with pleading eyes.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Fine then! I'll ask Tono senpai"

'_Wait a minute. She's going to ask that idiotic guy?' _Natsume took off the manga on his face and got up. He then grabbed Mikan's hair

Mikan blinked a couple of times and she was surprised by Nastume's action.

"Thanks Natsume"

"Whatever"

"I'll go get the board in my room and I think we should just play here" the brunette suggested before sprinting away to her room

"Hn" was the fire caster's reply

***A couple of minutes later.**

"Okay Natsume, you start first!" declared Mikan.

"Whatever"

**N: **A1

"Okay! It's now my turn"

**M: **G4

**N: **B1

**M: **H3

**N: **C1

"Oh, I hate you Natsume! You hit me!"

"Shut up"

Hmph!"

**M: **C7

**N: **D1

**M: **C9

**N: **E1

"Argghh! Natsume you hit me again!"

"Shut up you idiot and keep on moving before I lit your hair on fire" uttered the flame caster.

**M: **A6

**N: **B3

**M: **G6

**N: **A4

**M: **H9

**N: **C4

**M: **E9

**N: **B5

**M: **C1

**N: **D5

**M: **C2

"Sheesh! This is the third time you hit me! You're really good at this Natsume

"Whatever"

**N: **C6

**M: **C3

"Yes! I hit one of yours!"

"Oh come one, I hit three of yours"

"Urghh, I still hate you for that!" said Mikan and continued playing the game

**N: **E6

**M: **G8

**N: **B7

**M: **A7

**N: **E7

**M:** G3

**N: **A8

**M: **D8

**N: **D8

"Ohh, this is the fourth time you hit me! Please give me a chance, Natsume!"

"No"

**M: **G9

**N: **B9

**M: **B2

**N: **C9

**M: **F3

**N: **F7

**M: **C6

**N: **G7

**M: **B4

**N: **H7

**M: **I9

**N: **I7

**M: **F9

**N: **I8

**M: **A10

**N: **F9

**M: **H10

**N: **G9

**M: **B10

**N: **H9

**M: **I10

**N: **I9

"No!!!!!"

"Stop shouting you idiot. You're making my ears bleed"

"I can't believe you won. I want a rematch" requested Mikan

Natsume stiffened. He's probably going to win again and so the fire caster decided to play another around

"Hey wait a minute" the brunette said as she examined her board. "Why did your pegs form a heart shape? The other one formed the letter U and the one on the right formed the number 1 or the letter I"

"Are you that dense?" grunted Natsume

"I'm not stupid"

The fire caster then smirked "Then you should probably know what it means"

Mikan stared at her board for a minute before finally realizing how stupid she was not to notice it. She had her mouth agape as she was shocked but then, she smiled warmly at him. A reaction that Natsume didn't expect "_I heart you too Natsume_" but she of course meant 'I love you'

* * *

**nadd: Well, I really hope you like it and please drop a review as I would like to know your opinion about this story. Thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**


End file.
